In the context of Internet over cable service, provisioning of subscriber equipment focuses on configuration of a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) server and associated billing systems. A DHCP server operates to control use of network resources by assigning internet protocol (IP) addresses to provisioned user terminals. Examples of such user terminals include DHCP client-capable computers such as Pcs and Macs, and DHCP client-capable cable modems such as LanCity and MCNS-compliant modems.
A DHCP server requires a multiplexed analog composite (MAC) address of each user computer and associated terminal equipment. The configuration of the DHCP server indicates the DHCP fields and options to be returned to each user MAC address, dependent on the type of equipment (computer or modem) and on the user's level of authorized services. Currently, completion of the provisioning process requires field technicians to call data service representatives (DSRS) from a user's premise to report MAC addresses of the user's equipment.
In addition to being inefficient, manual provisioning of user terminals involves significant drawbacks. For example, such a provisioning process introduces a substantial potential for human error, requires a large number of support personnel, and impedes or complicates future changes in user equipment. Thus, a need exists for an improved provisioning system and method which does not require service technicians to input critical information via telephone calls.